Dessert
by OnePieceofSoul
Summary: Usopp's love for a certain cook on a specific ship had gone on long enough... and... he is in need of a certain someone... This one wishes he could love him, and... perhaps this could be made into reality? Rated M, yeah... and very intense yaoi, just a warning... Sanji x Usopp


Note:

1\. I do not own anything but my perverted thinking, all of the settings and characters belong to Eiichiro Oda.

2\. If you don't like yaoi, then you need to leave. The door's right there.

3\. Grab a cup of coco and enjoy the fun!

Dessert

"You must've been really hungry since our captain's been eatin' all the damn food. Here, this is for you.", Sanji said with a smile as his cigarette smoke built up and around the atmosphere, creating the two of them an aura-like bind that's quite different than usual. Sanji then passed along the plate of delicious looking plate of meats and vegetables, a colourful dish, over to the side from where Usopp was standing. "Here ya go.", he said softly. An angry voice came from the kitchen. "Hurry your ass and prepare my damn food!", Zoro yelled intimidatingly. "Fuck you, keep bitching like that and I'll feed you dog crap!", Sanji yelled back in a most aggressive manner.

Sanji's horrific scream disturbed Usopp from the work his thoughts were surrounded by. For this reason, Sanji's words didn't register so quickly. He saw the dinner Sanji had set down right beside him, and immediately started to eat. The aroma of this meal could not go unnoticed, it was far too great even for someone who was full. That, and Usopp was also very hungry. Luffy had eaten all of the lunch he had when his back was turned.

As Usopp was eating…. he… he had noticed that the food was not the same as the other delicious meals that Sanji had created for him before. Yes, all of Sanji's dishes are works of an amazing chef, but Sanji does make separate meals. Hahahaha, they're only meant for Nami and Robin, however. Only they get the best meals. "So then, why is this food so good, and so different?", Usopp thought, but then second guessed. Food tastes better to those who are starving, and Sanji would have never fed him the best of the meal, anyway.

When Usopp finished his meal, he ventured his way into the kitchen and passed his dish in for Sanji to clean it. "Well, did you like it?", Sanji asked with a hopeful smile, almost like… almost like he actually cares about Usopp's opinion this time. "What can I say, that's the best meal that I've ever tasted!", Usopp said with enthusiasm, still surprised about how amazing the food was, not to mention Sanji actually caring about how this one feels about the way he cooks.

"Oh, great.", Sanji sounded. One could tell his tone of voice was happy and slightly relieved. This was a nice time for Usopp to get this much of Sanji's presence onto his. You see, Usopp has an unexplainable thing for Sanji, there's a really attractive spark that he has, and Sanji feels great to be around. Yet, it drives Usopp mad to see that Sanji is quite the man slut, and for that reason, he always doubts the idea of ever winning Sanji's heart. "Make sure you stay up, I'm going to be making dessert for us soon… I hope you'll enjoy it.", Sanji said in a soft tone, but it distracted Usopp's thought processing. "Okay.", Usopp mewed. He went back to the far end of the ship so nobody would bother him while he was busy working to create some more ammunition for whatever the hell attack they come across next, as well as anything else that came to his interest as well. He was very much ticked off at the fact that Luffy had eaten his lunch a couple hours ago. "But, that's just who he is, which is fine. You can't change a person for the sake of what you want.", Usopp thought to himself as he continued to work, and he let out a sigh. He wished that he could make Sanji his somehow, but as he had said, you cannot change the matter of someone's spectrum of feelings for certain ideas. A bit of time went by, and Usopp started feeling, extremely horny. "It's the dead of night when I should be sleeping, why the fuck now?", Usopp thought. Then Usopp thought for a second…. Why are there no voices outside? You can't tell me that Luffy wouldn't want any dessert… What the hell? Also, even more in deep thought, he thought how strange it was to be out this late and not even notice it getting cold, but there's one problem that must be taken care of as soon as possible… Usopp had been horny for a while now, his erection had gotten harder, and there had been lots of heat and tension.

Now there is suddenly someone's presence nearby, the smell of cigarette smoke is everywhere, and there Sanji was. His blond hair shone in the night sky while he stared down at a confused Usopp, who was busy trying to think, but could barely with the hard, hot erection, that of which had made his cheeks red. Then Sanji said in a hot voice, "I brought you dessert." Sanji had a grin different from the rest, a very deep and sexual grin that put a chill down Usopp's spine. "You… What the hell did you put in my food, you bastard?", Usopp screamed like a girl.

"Quiet down, you might wake everybody.", Sanji said in a husk voice. "Look, I put me in there. You think I drugged you, but that's all in your head. I knew you loved me for a month now, I see you cheesin' at me tons of times.", Sanji preached as he walked towards Usopp on all fours. Usopp became shaky now. "Y-you're not going t-to tell anyone, are you? Oh, this must be a dream, p-please?" Sanji started motioning to settle his hand in Usopp's hair softly, but swiftly, to calm, and bring him back to a more eased level. "Hey, I'm not going to tell anyone about this. I want to give you my love, and help you through your hunger for my special dessert that I have made here just for you."

"... Alright.", Usopp replied in a slightly cautious, and yet sort of relieved manner. "That a boy. Now, let me give you dessert. You deserve a nice fucking after all.". Sanji said with a super sexual smirk, as he began to just tear off the buttoned shirt he was wearing. That beautiful skin, sealing in his flesh was nothing that Usopp had ever seen before. Sanji then took of his jeans, along with his underwear, and man… Usopp couldn't believe he ever had a chance to drool over the sight of the cook's admirable penis without it being just his imagination. "Usopp, I can tell you've had an erection for quite a while, no need to hide it.", Sanji stated as he went over to get close to the longnose. Sanji had to help Usopp because he was so horny, yet so shaky, that he couldn't even hold himself up for just a moment. Sanji easily slid of Usopp's overalls, with of course, his underwear. Usopp can hold himself up better now that his erection had finally been free, and he can now breathe a little. Sanji then began to kiss his cheek ever so softly, went to his neck, licked his chest, kissed his thighs. Usopp just closed his eyes and enjoyed it, then a surprised moan while someone gave his cock a surprising grip. "It's definite, you need a great sucking right now.", Sanji looked at him with that facial expression different from the rest, and then back at his dick.

Sanji then said, "Let me suck you soar.", and he began as such without any distraction or hesitation. The chills that Usopp has is helping him climax, since Sanji is going deepthroat, he feels the warmth on the inside. Sanji kept on sucking harder and Usopp kept moaning louder until finally, Usopp came all in Sanji's mouth…..

Cum was still in Sanji's mouth as he said, "You taste divine!" Usopp's cheeks were red as fuck and he was very satisfied, but he wished to satisfy Sanji as well. Sanji didn't drink all of Usopp's cum, for he stuck two fingers in his mouth, pulled out extra cum, and then he said, "If you think that's all I'm gonna do to you tonight, you're dead wrong. I'm not leaving until I've creamed your ass, and don't think that's the first time you're cumming.", Sanji said that in a scarily, sexy growl, which made Usopp scared and aroused at the same time.

Sanji then said in a much gentler tone of voice, "Now, I want you on all fours, on your knees." Usopp simply did as such, but shakily. Sanji replied, "Purrrrfect!" He then snapped Usopp out of the cold of night by stroking his back. He then asked in a slick voice, "Ready?", as he began to prod Usopp's anus with his fingers, barely waiting for a reply. Horny cries and moans that came from Usopp after a small scream gave Sanji proof that Usopp was adapting. An even louder moan came from him when Sanji got his prostate, and as Sanji kept massaging that area, Usopp was even more aroused than the first time.

Now that Sanji knew that Usopp was fully ready, Sanji began to prod Usopp's asshole with his hard cock. Usopp then moaned louder when Sanji went fully inside of him. Harder, harder, faster, faster Sanji pounded. Usopp got what he needed. He got fucked in the ass until his brains exploded, until he could no longer think. Sanji's cum began to fill his asshole, and they were both panting extremely fast. When they were finished, they just very quietly stared at each other with very satisfied smiles on their facial possession, while they quietly bathed together, washing each other, hoping that nobody on the ship would wake up to bother them. By the end of all this, Usopp could barely walk. Sanji had carried him to his place of slumber with stealth, so that Nico Robin doesn't see them… hopefully. Sanji asked, "Well, did you like it?" He had a very reassured smile on his face this time. Usopp smiled and replied, "Honestly Sanji, you are the best I've ever tasted."

….The End…

Note: So, tell me how it was. I will accept with open arms any constructive criticism. If you made it this far, *hands over virtual pocky* thank you very much! Little fact, is that this was my very first fanfic that I ever made, but I never got to put it on here, so here it is now! But anyway, I wish you all a day of perfection, and I will continue to make fanfics in my creative office! ;)


End file.
